Disharmony Rises
by dashiefan34
Summary: With Jet Stream dead and Starswirl missing, the group uncovers a much larger plot coming to fruition. Can they find and stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the seventh and final installment in my series. Please read in the following order: The Return 1-3, The Resistance, The Return of Nightmare Moon, and Occult Rising. Thank you for your readership._

There was a large assortment of various pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies in attendance. All of which, in some way or another, Jet Stream had made a difference in their life. The group sat in uncomfortable steel folding chairs as the rain poured down on their heads. Rainbow Dash was glad for the rain, this way Wind couldn't tell she was crying. She needed to be strong for her daughter. Celestia was rambling on about Jet deeds for Equestria. Dash wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention, her mind was still stuck on the events of yesterday. Her daughter had been forced to kill her own father. She heard someone call her name, breaking her out of her daymare. She looked up to see Celestia staring at her. "I'm sorry, what was it?" She asked. "I asked if you'd like to say a few words." Celestia replied. Dash just shook her head as Wind put her arm around her mother. "It'll be okay, mom. We'll track down Starswirl and make him pay for this." Wind said in an attempt to comfort her mother. Dash gave her daughter a weak smile. "...and with that said, I commend Mr. Stream for his protection of Equestria through the years. May he rest in peace." Celestia concluded as the coffin slowly lowered into the ground. Twilight came over and held out her hand to Dash. "Come on, the rest of the girls are coming back to the castle for some hot cocoa. I think you could use the relaxation while we go over the book Wind found." She said as Dash took her hand. The group made their way towards Twilight's castle as the rain continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The group arrived at Twilight's castle after several minutes of walking in the rain. Once they got inside, they all headed to the room containing the cutie map. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going to get us some towels and get the hot cocoa started." Twilight said as she headed back out into the hallway. Everyone took their respective seats around the cutie map and looked around sadly. Dash sighed. "How are we ever going to find Starswirl without Jet?" Dash said as a tear threatened to escape her eye. "It'll be ok, sugahcube. We'll find and stahp whateva he's plannin'. It's what Jet woulda wanted." Applejack said as she put a reassuring a hand on Dash's shoulder. Dash gave her a weak smile as Twilight walked back in with a stack of towels and a tray of coffee mugs. She handed each one of her friends a towel and a warm mug of hot cocoa. After everyone got dried off and began sipping their hot cocoa, Twilight broke the silence. "Ok, Wind. You said you had the spell book Starswirl was using." Twilight said. "Yea. Here it is." Wind said as she slid a book across the table to Twilight. Twilight grabbed it and looked it over. It appeared to be an ordinary copy of 'The Elements of Harmony'. She opened it and leafed through a few of the pages. As she looked through it, her eyes grew wide. Every spell in the book was a spell requiring dark magic to use. "That can't be right..." Twilight began. "What is it?" Dash asked. "This book is supposed to be just a copy of 'The Elements of Harmony'. But, this book contains only dark magic spells." Twilight said as she closed the book and set it down. "I don't understand. How can this be right?" Twilight asked aloud to no one in particular. Rarity came over and looked closely at the book. "Um, darling. Perhaps you should take a closer look at the title of this book." Rarity said. Twilight looked down at the title. " 'The Elements of... Disharmony?!" Twilight shouted. "Wait, what?!" Dash shouted. "Elements of Disharmony?! What's that?!" Pinkie shouted. "It was supposed to just be an old legend. It's the dark magic counterpart to the Elements of Harmony. They're power would be the exact polar opposite of ours." Twilight explained. "So, you mean there's ponies out there right now that have the same magical power as us?" Dash asked. "Well, it's not that simple. Yes, they have similar powers to ours. But, unlike ours, their magic would be stronger when separated. So, they wouldn't need work together to use their elements." Twilight continued. She got up from the table and walked into the library, searching for something.

After several minutes, she returned with a large leather bound book. She set it down on the table and opened it to a marked page. "Dash, Wind, Applespice, Pinkie. What did you say the spell he was casting looked like?" Twilight asked. "Well, there was a pentagram drawn out with Jet's blood. At each point of the star was a bound and gagged earth pony. Jet was in the center." Pinkie said quickly. "Hmm, let's see here..." Twilight said as she flipped through a few pages. She stopped on a page and began to read. She flipped open the Elements of Disharmony and read another page in it. "Just as I thought." Twilight said. "What is it Twi?" Applejack asked. "It appears as though he was attempting to summon the elements of disharmony." Twilight said. "He didn't succeed, did he?" Dash asked. "I don't think so. It says for the spell to be completed, the sacrifice must be slain by one that truly loves and cares for them." Twilight replied. Dash looked at Wind who hung her head. Twilight looked over and saw this. "How exactly did Jet die?" She asked. Wind looked up with sadness in her eyes. "I killed him. He said it was the only way to stop Starswirl..." Wind said as tears streamed down her face. "Well, that means he was successful in summoning the elements." Twilight said. "What exactly does that mean, darling?" Rarity asked. "It means we have to find and stop each element before it's too late." Twilight replied. "An' jus' where would we even begin ta look fer somethin' like that?" Applejack asked. "Well, based on the fact that they are stronger when separate, we start by looking in the place that hosts the greatest aspect of each element." Twilight said. "What are these elements anyway?" Wind asked as she dried her tears with the towel she had. "According to this book, they are: Negativity, Betrayal, Cruelty, Deceitfulness, Greed, and Dark Magic." Twilight replied. "So we gotta look fer somewhere in Equestria that holds that aspect the most?" Applejack asked. "Yes, that right." Twilight replied. "Well, I think I know where we can find Greed at." Dash said. "Griffonstone!" Pinkie shouted. "That's a good assumption. It's all we have to go on right now though. We'll leave first thing tomorrow. Right now, we should all conserve our energy and get some rest." Twilight said. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed into the hallway to their respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but, she had nothing but nightmares about Jet getting killed. After what seemed like an eternity, Luna showed up and put an end to her suffering. "Luna! I'm so glad to see you!" Dash yelled as she embraced the princess in a hug. "It is nice to see you to Mrs. Dash. Unfortunately, this is no social call. I bring a message from Celestia regarding the quest you are about to embark on. You will be given a second chance with someone very dear to you. But, it will come at a high cost." Luna said. "What does that mean?" Dash asked as Luna began to fade away. "All will be seen in time." Luna said as she vanished from sight. Dash awoke, covered in sweat. It was still early, buy there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. She decided to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead instead. She peeled off her sweat soaked clothes and stepped into the tub. She turned on the water to the shower head. She leaned against the wall, letting the warm water run down her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting heat of the water. After several minutes, she washed her hair and shut the water back off. She dried off and found a set of clean clothes in the dresser across from her bed. She opened the foot locker at the end of her bed and pulled out a set of black steel armor. She held the chest plate in her hands and ran her fingers over the emblem emblazoned on the front. Just then, all the sadness she had been fighting to keep hidden burst forth like a busted dam. Tears welled in her eyes and burst forth in a series of loud sobs. She hugged the chest plate to her chest and imagined she was hugging the pegasus that had once inhabited said armor. She carried on like this for several minutes until a knock at her door caused her to stop abruptly. "Dash, are you ok? We're almost ready to leave." Twilight's voice called from outside the door. Dash looked at the clock and realized she had sat there for almost an hour. She quickly dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Yea. I'll be out in a second." She called back as she stuffed the armor back into the footlocker and shut it. "Ok. We'll be downstairs." Twilight called as Dash heard her footsteps retreating down the hallway. Dash wiped her eyes again and headed downstairs. Once she joined the others, they all headed to the train station.

As the train rumbled along towards Griffonstone, yet again. Dash could only think of what Luna had told her last night. 'You will get a second chance with someone very dear to you, but, at a great cost.' What could it have meant? Pinkie waved a hand in front of Dash's face. Dash blinked and looked around. "Huh? What is it?" Dash asked. "I said, we're here Dashie!" Pinkie yelled. Dash looked out the window. Sure enough, the train had stopped and Griffonstone loomed high overhead. But, as Dash looked towards it, something wasn't quite right. As she exited the train, she saw a large dark cloud looming over Griffonstone. "That must be from the high concentrations of dark magic." Twilight said. "Then we ain't got no time ta waste." Applejack said as she began walking up the hill towards the town. The others nodded and followed suit. They reached the town to find that all the griffons were cowering behind random pieces of rubble that used to be houses. "Excuse me, have you seen anyone with a necklace around here? Possibly with a diamond shaped gem on it?" Twilight asked one of the cowering griffons. He slowly pointed to a large castle at the end of the town. "Thanks." Twilight said as she motioned for everyone to follow her. They reached the castle and came to a stop at the entrance to the throne room. Sitting in the room, on a mountain of gold was a griffon wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was covered from head to toe in expensive jewels, but, the one that caught everyone's eye was a silver necklace that housed a green diamond shaped gemstone. "All mine! Mine, no one will take my jewels!" The griffon was saying aloud. "What do we do?" Dash asked. "Well, if we can get that necklace off him, he shouldn't pose a threat anymore." Twilight said. "How are we supposed ta do that?" Applejack asked. "We could try reasoning with him." Rarity said. "I don't think that'll work, Rarity." Twilight said. Dash looked around and noticed a small pouch of gems just within reach. She quickly grabbed it. "I have an idea. Rarity, since he's your opposite, you sneak around him and grab the necklace while I distract him." Dash said. "Well, ok. But, I don't see why I have to be the one to do it." Rarity said. "Because you have the softest hands and he'll most likely not feel you trying to remove it." Dash said. Rarity thought for a minute before nodding and heading off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, Rarity popped up from behind the mountain of gold and gave Dash a thumbs up. Dash stepped out into view. "Hey buddy." Dash said. The griffon jumped down and blocked the path between her and the gold. "Who are you? What do you want? You want Bloodtalon's gold don't you?!" He shouted. "No, I'm not here for your gold. In fact, I think you could use some fancy new gems to go with it." Dash said as she dangled the pouch in front of his face. He looked at it with glazed eyes. "Yes, gems are nice. Give the gems to us. Our collection needs gems." He said as if he were in a trance. Dash looked over his shoulder and saw Rarity about to grasp the clasp on the necklace. He quickly turned around and jumped back. "No! The necklace is ours! Leave us alone!" He screamed. Dash grabbed a heavy gold orb that was laying on the floor and hit him with it. He crumpled to the floor and she grabbed the necklace off him. "Ok, one down and five to go." Dash said as she threw the pouch of gems onto his chest and headed back over to Twilight. "Where to now?" Twilight asked as she put the necklace into her bag and headed out of the castle. "How about Cloudsdale?" Dash suggested. "Why would we go to Cloudsdale?" Twilight asked. "Well, most pegasi aren't trustworthy. So, maybe one of them has an element of disharmony?" Dash suggested. Twilight looked around and everyone just shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go." Twilight said as they left Griffonstone.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were boarding Pinkie's hot air balloon, which she somehow had waiting for them. Twilight saw the dark cloud looming over Griffonstone begin to dissipate. "To Cloudsdale!" Pinkie yelled as she yanked the cord to elevate the balloon. The balloon floated weightlessly into the darkening sky and headed towards Cloudsdale, which was supposedly positioned above Appleoosa. As they floated towards the small town of Appleoosa, they could see the floating city of Cloudsdale. It had the same dark cloud looming over it. Pinkie landed the balloon just outside the city walls. "Ok, give me just a second to cast the spell for us." Twilight said. "No need!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped out of the basket and onto the cloud street. "Pinkie, wait!" Twilight screamed, expecting her friend to fall through the clouds. "How the..." Twilight began when she saw Pinkie standing on the clouds as if it were solid ground. "We're half machine, remember? We can do things no one else can, silly." Pinkie said. Twilight just shrugged and hopped out after Pinkie. The others followed and they headed into the city. As they walked, they noticed that everyone they passed kept staring at them. "So, any idea who might have an element here?" Twilight asked as they passed a group of shady looking pegasi. "No idea." Dash said as they kept walking. Eventually, they found their way to the Wonderbolts Academy. "This appears to be where the dark magic is emanating from." Twilight said as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes, the door opened and Spitfire stood there with an irritated look on her face. "Yea? What is it?" She said. "I apologize if we're bothering you..." Twilight began but was immediately cut off. "Well, you are. Now, get lost." Spitfire said. "We were just wondering if we could have a few words with you." Twilight said. "I said get lost!" Spitfire yelled, causing her sunglasses to fall down her face. "Spitfire, just let us in for a minute." Dash said as she stepped forward. Spitfire readjusted her glasses and thought for a minute. "Ah, Rainbow Dash. My star flyer. Pardon my rudeness. Please come in, I'll make some coffee." Spitfire said as she pushed open the door. She lead them to a large living room furnished with expensive looking chairs. They each took a seat. "I'll be right back with the coffee." Spitfire said as she headed off into another room. Twilight leaned close to Dash. "How much do Wonderbolts make exactly?" She whispered. "Not nearly enough for this kinda place." Dash said as she looked around the huge house they were sitting in. After a few minutes, Spitfire returned and handed each of them a cup of coffee. They all began to sip slowly from the warm and surprisingly sweet drink. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Spitfire asked. "Well, we were just wondering if you'd seen anything strange around." Twilight said. "Hmm, I don't think I have. No." Spitfire said. Before any of them could respond, Fluttershy fell out of her seat and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Holy hell! Fluttershy are you..." Twilight began as she got up to try and help her friend, but in turn hit the floor too. "Oh dear..." Rarity managed before she too hit the floor. "Yay! We're all passing out!" Pinkie yelled as she, Applejack, and Wind all hit the floor. Dash looked down at her coffee then back up at Spitfire, who had a smirk on her face. "Spitfire, what have you..." Dash managed as her sight became blurry and slowly darkened.

Dash was awoken by an ice cold splash of water to her face. She shook her head and blinked. She looked around and saw Spitfire standing in front of her, smirking. Dash tried to move, but she was chained to the wall. "Good, you're all finally awake. Wouldn't want you to sleep through the end of Equestria." Spitfire said. Dash noticed she was wearing a silver necklace with a blue lightning bolt on it. "Spitfire, you..." Dash began. "That's right. I'm the element of betrayal. Fitting that I be your opposite. I never actually liked you in the first place." Spitfire said. "But, you said I broke the all time academy record." Dash said. "You did! But, did you ever consider who set that record?! It was me! You destroyed my record! You ruined my life!" Spitfire yelled. "I didn't know. I was only trying to make it as a Wonderbolt!" Dash yelled back. "Well, it's too late for that! Soon, you'll all be dead, along with the other fools that dare to stand in Starswirl's way!" Spitfire yelled as she began to laugh evilly. "Spitfire! I swear to Celestia, when I get out of this, I'm going to kick your ass!" Dash yelled. Spitfire laughed again. "If you get out! Which will never happen! Those chains are magically enchanted!" Spitfire yelled as she left and slammed the door across to the room they were in. Dash looked around and saw her friends were chained up too. "That bitch!" Dash yelled as she pulled at the chains. "Twi! Do something! These chains are chafing my wrists!" Rarity whined. "Don't you think I tried already?!" Twilight yelled. She has some kind of ring on her horn that appeared to be blocking her magic. "I think I have an idea." Wind said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a couple minutes, her wrists phased through the chains and fell to the floor. She did the same with the others once she got to her feet. Dash caught her as she began to fall again. "You alright honey?" Dash asked. Wind gave a weak nod before going limp. Dash passed her off to Pinkie. "Get her out of here. I'm going to go deal with Spitfire." Dash said as she opened the door and ran down the hallway towards the sound of Spitfire's voice. Dash found her in the kitchen of the house. She was on the phone with someone, but immediately hung up when she saw Dash standing there with her fists clenched. "Do you never learn Rainbow Dash? You should've just stayed in those chains. Now, you will die slowly by my hand." Spitfire said as she picked up a knife from the counter and smiled wickedly at Dash. Time seemed to stop around them as they only stared each other down. Spitfire made the first move and swiped at Dash with the knife. Dash ducked and brought her balled fist up and into Spitfire's gut. The flame haired pegasus backed up a few feet and dropped the knife before doubling over. "Like that? More where that came from, unless you're willing to give up now." Dash said as she bounced on her toes like a boxer. Spitfire coughed and straightened up. "Not bad. But, I'll never give up." Spitfire said as she came at Dash like a linebacker. Dash dodged and brought her elbow down on the back of Spitfire's head. She fell elbows first against the counter. "You're starting to piss me off!" Spitfire yelled as she grabbed another knife from the counter. Moving with lightning fast reflexes, Dash grabbed the knife that Spitfire had dropped earlier. Spitfire swung but was immediately blocked by Dash's knife. Using her free hand, Dash delivered several punches to Spitfire's ribs. There was a loud cracking sound as two of her ribs snapped like toothpicks. Spitfire broke free and grabbed her side, falling to her knees. "Do you give up now?" Dash asked as she stood over Spitfire. "I... never... surrender..." Spitfire said as she reached for her knife again. Dash stepped on her hand. "Gah!" Spitfire screamed as Dash put her full weight on Spitfire's hand, causing it to crunch under her foot. "How about now?" Dash asked. Spitfire looked up with hate in her eyes. "Never!" She screamed. Dash shrugged and grabbed the wooden cutting board from the counter. She brought it back and swung, snapping it in two as it made contact with Spitfire's head. The pegasus crumpled. Satisfied, Dash reached down and yanked the necklace from her shoulders before heading out to rejoin her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here. Take it." Dash said as she threw the necklace to Twilight. Twilight slipped it into her bag and sprinted to catch up with her friend, who was walking rather quickly. "Is everything ok Rainbow?" Twilight asked as she caught up with her friend. Dash just shook her head. "Aw, come on Dashie. You can tell us." Pinkie said. Dash just shook her head and kept walking. They continued on in silence for several minutes before they came to the edge of the city and could see almost all of Equestria from this vantage point. Dash looked off into the distance and could make out another large dark cloud hanging over a town far off to the East. "Looks like we have our next destination." Twilight said as she followed Dash's gaze. "Pinkie. Think you..." Twilight began. "Already on it Twilight!" Pinkie yelled as she boarded the balloon that seemingly came out of nowhere. "Pinkie, how..." Twilight began. "Yea Twi?" Pinkie asked. "Nevermind." Twilight said as she boarded the balloon. They all rode in silence as the balloon drifted towards the town they had seen in the distance. Once the balloon landed on the outskirts of the town, they realized that this town was all too familiar. "Isn't this where we met that dreadful unicorn that stole our cutie marks?" Rarity asked. "I'm pretty sure it is." Twilight said as she looked around. "Do ya think she's here?" AJ asked. "If she is, my mom will kick her ass. Right mom?" Wind asked as she looked at her mom. Dash just gave a weak smile in return and hugged her daughter. As they walked through the town, Twilight noticed something was off. "Where is everyone?" She asked aloud. "Maybe they're all at a secret party." Pinkie suggested. Twilight just gave her a stern look. "What?" Pinkie asked. Twilight shook her head. "Reckon we should look in that cave she kept all the cutie marks in before?" AJ asked. "I guess it's a start." Twilight said as she led the group out of the town and towards the cave. As they walked, Wind fell back to walk beside her mother. "What's wrong mom? You haven't said a word since we left Cloudsdale." She asked. Dash just looked at her daughter and sighed. "I used to look up to Spitfire, but she betrayed us." Dash said. "She was just under the influence of the element mom. It's ok." Wind replied. "Why did she get that element to begin with though?" Dash asked. Wind just shrugged. "Exactly. You don't just receive an element. You have to show the trait of that element." Dash said, answering her own question.

"We're here girls." Twilight said from the front of the group. They entered the cave and Twilight pulled out a flashlight. She shined the flashlight around the cave just as several torches lit up the interior. At the far end of the cave was Starlight Glimmer sitting on a smoothed off chunk of stalagmite. "Well, Starswirl said you six would be coming my way soon." Starlight said as she stood up. She was holding a golden scepter that had an equal sign at the top of it. She wore black high-heeled combat boots, a black skirt, and a purple button down shirt with black equal signs on the arms. She had a gold necklace with a red balloon shaped gem on it. "Give it up Starlight. We beat you once and we'll do it again." Twilight said. Starlight laughed. "I didn't have this immense power before, you little fools!" Starlight screamed as her staff glowed blue. She shot a blast, hitting the ground at their feet. The ground exploded in blue tinted shrapnel. "She's right girls. We can't beat her like this." Twilight said. "She is much to powerful." Rarity chimed in. "Ah reckon y'alls right." AJ agreed. "Equestria is doomed!" Pinkie cried. Dash looked at her friends questioningly. "What are you guys saying? We can easily beat her." She said. "Just accept it RD. No one can beat her." Twilight said as she looked at the ground. Dash gritted her teeth and stomped her foot. "No! Jet didn't die so we could give up!" She yelled. RD looked at her friends eyes and saw a faint red glow in them. "How are you not affected by my negativity?!" Starlight yelled. "Because I know that my husband would never want me to give up! No matter what!" Dash yelled. Starlight readied another blast from her staff, but Dash dodged and rolled into Rarity. "Watch where you're going darling." Rarity said glumly. Dash looked up to see a stalactite hanging just over Starlights head. She put her hand in Rarity's pocket and pulled out a compact. "Excuse you darling, but that's mine." Rarity protested. Dash just brushed her off. She opened it just as Starlight readied another blast. Dash aimed the small mirror just as Starlight fired. The blast struck the mirror and ricocheted up and into the base of the stalactite. The giant chunk of earth rumbled and a crack began to form where the blast had struck. Starlight looked up as dust began to fall down from it. The stalactite broke free and began to fall just as Dash ran forward and yanked the necklace from her neck. As the clasp on the necklace broke, the stalactite smashed down, crushing Starlight. The only thing that was left of her was a small pool of blood and her arm, still grasping the staff. Her friends stood up, shaking their heads. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "Nothing to worry about." Dash replied as she threw Twilight the necklace. "Sure doesn't look like nothing." Rarity commented as she looked at Stalight's severed arm. "Trust me, it was nothing." Dash said as she pressed the compact into Rarity's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight shoved the necklace into her bag and lead the group out of the cave. "Where to now?" Wind asked. "I guess there." Twilight said as she pointed off into the distance towards yet another looming cloud. "Judging from the position of that cloud to our current location. It looks like its looming over Appleoosa." Dash said. "How do you know that?" AJ asked. "I'm a weather pony. It's my job to know that stuff." Dash replied. "Right. Forgot about that." AJ said. "To the balloon!" Pinkie yelled as she ran up the hill and got in the basket. Just then lightning struck the balloon and it exploded in a flash of light and cloth. Pinkie was thrown out of the basket and slid down the hill. She came to a stop just in front of Twilight. "Well shit." Pinkie cursed. "Looks like we're taking the train." Twilight said as she lead the group to the train station. She approached the ticket window. "Excuse me, when does the next train to Apploosa leave?" Twilight asked the teller. "It doesn't." He said. "What do you mean, it doesn't?" Twilight asked. "All train routes in and out of Appleoosa have been shut down." The teller replied. Twilight huffed and took a seat on a bench next to her friends outside. "Well now what?" Rarity asked. "How we supposed to get to Appleoosa? Walk?" AJ asked. "Did y'all say ya was heading ta Appleoosa?" Someone said from behind them. They turned to see a guy standing beside a pickup truck. He had striped orange hair with a brown Stetson planted on his head. He was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a orange button down shirt, and a brown vest with a red apple on the lapel. "Braeburn?" AJ asked. "Applejack? Well Ah'll be. What are tha chances ah'd find y'all here." Braeburn said. "No time fer that cuz. We gotta get to Appleoosa fast." AJ said. "Well, ah'd be more than happy ta take ya. Hop in mah truck and we'll head out." Braeburn said. "Thanks cuz." AJ said as she hopped in the passenger seat. The others climbed into the back. Once everyone was seated, Braeburn started the engine and headed towards Appleoosa. While the truck rumbled along, AJ and Braeburn chit chatted in the cab. "So, crazy weather right?" Braeburn said. "It ain't just normal weather cuz. It's from a whole heapa dark magic around Equestria." AJ replied. "Dark magic?" Braeburn asked. "Ayup. That's why we gotta get to Appleoosa. And fast." AJ said. "Well, ah'm drivin' tha speed limit cuz." Braeburn said. "Braeburn, in case ya ain't noticed, there ain't too many cops around right now." AJ replied. "Ah ain't gonna speed cuz. I don't care what's at stake." Braeburn said. "Braeburn, Equestria is about to be destroyed and you're worried about a speedin' ticket?" AJ asked. "Applejack. Ah ain't goin' ova tha speed limit." Braeburn replied. AJ and Braeburn continued to bicker back and forth for what seemed like forever. "Guys!" Twilight yelled through the sliding window in the back of the cab. "What?!" They both said at once. "We're here." Twilight pointed ahead of them.

The two cousins looked forward. Sure enough, they had reached Appleoosa. Everyone got out of the truck. "Where ya reckon we oughta start lookin'?" AJ asked. "Let's ask Braeburn if he's seen anything out of the ordinary around." Twilight suggested. She turned to Braeburn, who was leaning against the side of his truck. "Braeburn. Has there been anything unusual around Appleoosa lately?" Twilight asked. He stroked his chin. "Not that ah can think of. Ah've kinda been away from here fer a while. Maybe ask tha mayor?" Braeburn replied. "Good idea. Thanks cuz. Let's get goin' y'all." AJ said as she made her way to the town hall. They entered and went straight into the mayor's office, with the secretary nowhere in sight. At the mayor's desk sat a familiar guy with white and red striped hair. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a blue and white vertical striped vest that was adorned with a pin that showed an apple slice. Applejack immediately recognized him. "What the hell are you doin' here and what have ya done with mah sister?" She asked, her anger already rising. "Why hello there Applejack. How are you and your friends?" He replied. "Ah ain't got time for yer games, Flim. Where the hell is mah sister?" AJ asked again. "Don't worry about her, Applejack. She's with Flam. He's taking good care of her." Flim said with a smirk. AJ noticed a small glint of gold peaking out from beneath the neck of his white undershirt. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled his shirt color down, revealing a gold necklace with a blue gem in the shape of half an apple. AJ snatched it of his neck and threw it to Twilight. "Where is your brother?" AJ demanded. Flim just laughed. "You're too late. Starswirl's plan is nearing completion and then no one will be able to stop him." He said with a smirk. "Wind do your thing. And make it hurt." AJ said as she stepped away. Wind stepped forward and placed her hands on his head and channeled her magic into them. Her eyes glowed as a vision flashed into her mind. She saw Flim standing in the mayor's office with another guy that looked almost exactly like him, except the other guy had a red mustache. The one with the mustache had Applebloom tied up and slung over his shoulder. "So, brother. What should we do with this one?" The mustached unicorn asked. "Well, she is that damned Applejacks sister. Perhaps we should hand her over to Starswirl. I'm sure he'll have a use for her." Flim said. "Excellent idea brother. I'll head out and take her to him straight away." The mustached unicorn replied. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour brother." He said. "I'll hold down the fort here." Flim replied. Wind saw a clock on the wall and it indicated this took place about an hour ago. Wind released him and fell down, just as the door swung open. "I'm back brother, did I miss any..." He stopped once he saw AJ. "Oh, um, hello miss Applejack. Wasn't expecting to see you here." He said as he laughed nervously. It was the same mustached unicorn from Flim's memory. Wind stood up and grabbed the collar of his undershirt. She slammed him against the wall. "Where's Applebloom?!" She yelled. "Who?" He asked, obviously lying. She snatched the necklace from him and threw it to Twilight. She performed her mind reading spell again. She could see Flam teleporting to a large city, Manehattan. She saw him meeting with a hooded woman and trading Applebloom for a large sack of bits. Wind fell again and Dash caught her. "Easy honey." She said to her daughter. "We... have to get... to... Manehattan..." Wind said breathlessly. "Let's get going then." Twilight said as she moved toward the door. "Not just yet." AJ said as she moved closer to Flim and Flam. They stood beside each other, looking nervous. AJ roundhouse kicked and knocked them both out cold. They crumpled and hit the floor in an unconscious heap. "Now we can go." AJ said as she followed Twilight and the others out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The group headed back out to Braeburn, who was leaning against the door of his truck. "Braeburn, Manehattan... now." AJ demanded as everyone got into the truck. "What's going on cousin?" Braeburn asked as he got into the truck himself. "They got Applebloom. Now fucking drive!" AJ yelled. Braeburn started the engine and took off. After almost an hour of riding, the truck pulled into the parking lot of the train station just as the train itself pulled into the station. I hooded figure stepped off carrying a bound and gagged Applebloom. "Mmph!" Applebloom called as she saw her sister. The hooded figure immediately took off, running into the large city. "Come one y'all!" Applejack yelled as she jumped out of the truck and began to run after the figure. The others quickly followed suit. Before long, they tailed the figure to an abandoned subway entrance. "Be on your guard girls." Twilight said as she lit her horn to provide some light. They slowly moved deeper underground, following the single path leading into the subway tunnel. Rainbow inhaled and gagged. "What the hell is that smell?" She whispered. "Smells like dried blood." Pinkie replied. "How do you know what that smells like dear?" Rarity asked. Pinkie didn't answer. They continued in silence, soon reaching a large theater like room. In the center stood three sacrificial tables. On the tables were Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom. All had been stripped to there undergarments. "Oh..." Rarity began. "Mah..." Applejack chimed in. "Celestia..." Dash finished. The three girls gave a collective muffled cry for help. Suddenly, a laugh echoes through the room. "Glad you could make it to the party." A voice calls out. Pinkie begins to shake, knowing who the voice belongs to. "I-It can't be..." She says nervously. "Pinkie, what's wrong darling?" Rarity asked as she tried to comfort her friend. Just then, the hooded figure from before stepped out of the shadows at the end of the room. The figure whipped off the cloak and threw it to the ground. Standing there was a pony with flattened pink hair. She wore a blood stained white shirt and a pink skirt with a picture of three skulls tied to strings like balloons. She brandished a knife and around her neck hung a gold necklace with a blood red butterfly gemstone. Pinkie fell on her rump as she saw the girl standing there. "Who is that Pinkie? What's the matter?" Twilight asked. Pinkie breathed heavily as she stared at the pony in front of them, unable to believe what she was seeing. "I-It's... P-P-Pinkamena..." Pinkie said. "So, you do remember me. Good. Because you know I remember you. You locking me away in that puffy little head of yours for all these years." Pinkamena said in a distorted version of Pinkie's voice. "What is she talking about?" Twilight asked. "Well, guess what. I'm free now. And with the help of Starswirl, I will kill your friends and lock you away for eternity." Pinkamena ran the knife along her tongue, a small line of blood appearing. "N-No... you won't hurt anypony..." Fluttershy said quietly. "What? You think you have the balls to stop me?" Pinkamena asked. "I... I... yes. I'm sick of ponies like you. Always hurting others for your own amusement. I've had enough." Fluttershy said with more confidence. "And just how do you plan to stop me?" Pinkamena said. "I'll... um..." Fluttershy replied, her confidence slowly fading again. Dash looks at her and motions to the sword she has. Fluttershy raises her sword. "Um... en garde?" She says nervously. Pinkamena rushed Fluttershy and began swiping violently wipe her knife. Fluttershy blocked every swipe, whimpering each time their blade connected. "Flutters, you have to attack back!" Dash yelled. "But, I don't want to hurt her..." Fluttershy replied. "It's either kill or be killed! Now kill the bitch!" Dash yelled. Fluttershy continued to whimper. Pinkamena began a series of furious swipes, sparks flying as their blades clanged together. Suddenly, Pinkamena stopped abruptly and fell to her knees. "Son... of a..." Pinkamena said as she fell forward, a trio of arrows sticking out of her back.

Across the room stood Pinkie armed with a bow and tears in her eyes. "Your tyranny is over Pinkamena!" She yelled as she threw down the bow and went over to Pinkamena, ripping the necklace from her and giving it to Twilight. "Let's free the girls now." Applejack said as she moved towards Applebloom. Just as she took a step, a wall of light purple magic shot up from the ground and separated the group from the girls. Applejack pounded on the magic force field. "What the fuck?!" She yelled as laughter echoed through the room. Starswirl appeared in the force field, next to Scootaloo. He was holding a curved dagger. "Welcome to the show ladies." He said as he traced the blade along Scootaloo's exposed flesh. Twilight handed the bag containing the elements to Wind and stepped forward, touching her horn to the force field. "Try all you wish, you'll not break my magic barrier. All you can do is watch as I use the blood of these young girls to fulfill my bargain to a higher being." He snapped his fingers and a portal opened beneath Wind, sucking her and the elements down into it. "No!" Dash cried out. "Now, for the main event..." He raised the dagger above Scootaloo and drove it straight down, piercing her chest. Scootaloo gasped and coughed up a bit of blood. He removed the dagger and moved his aim to Sweetie Belle, driving the dagger down yet again, only this time, it collided with the blade of a sword. "What..." Starswirl asked, puzzled. Out of nowhere, a pegasus in a black hooded leather jacket had appeared, he held out a red kitana and was blocking Starswirl's strike. Starswirl looked into the darkness of the hood and gasped. "No... impossible... you can't be here..." Starswirl quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared, taking the barrier with him. The girls ran to their respective sisters, with the hooded pony walking to Scootaloo and cradling her in his arms. Dash looked up from beside Scootaloo. "Wh-Who... are you..." Dash asked with tears in her eyes. He threw back his hood to reveal a familiar pegasus with spiked white and black hair. There was a scar across one eye. Dash gasped loudly. "J-Jet..." She asked. He nodded and she threw her arms around him. "You're alive..." Dash said weakly. "Yes... but, not soon enough..." He said as he looked down at Scootaloo and gently shut her eyes. "Where's Wind?" Jet asked. "Starswirl... he..." Dash began. Jet just looked down grimly. "I will make him pay for this. All of this." He said as he picked up Scootaloo and carried her out of the subway tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

After a saddeningly short funeral procession, the gang began to head for the train. "I still don't understand how you're alive Jet." Twilight asked as they walked. "It's simple Twilight. Princess Luna ordered that my body be recovered and brought to the labs of the castle. Once there, Dinky and Button helped Luna repair my broken body and outfit me with cybernetics. I am more machine than pony now." Jet replied. "Oh. So, you're like a cyborg now?" Dash asked. "Pretty much, but my love for you still burns like the fires of Hades." Jet said as he kissed her, causing Dash to blush. "Where are we going Jet?" Pinkie asked loudly. "The only place Star Swirl has to retreat to. His fortress in the badlands. The train will only take us as far as Dodge City though, we'll have to walk from there." Jet replied. "You mean that dreadful place with all the sand and heat, dear?" Rarity asked as they arrived at the train station. "Sure do. What better place than that to keep ponies away?" Jet asked rhetorically. Jet purchased their tickets and they all boarded the train. "How do you know where his fortress is?" Twilight asked. "I've been tailing him since you girls left to take out the elements of disharmony. Now, we have a long journey ahead of us. I suggest you all get some sleep." Jet said as Dash curled up next to him on the train's cot. After a few hours, Dash wakes up to find Jet gone. She gets up and looks around for him, seeing him standing at the door on the far side of the train car, looking out the window. She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him. Jet immediately spun around and pinned her to the floor. "J-Jet... you're hurting me..." She cried as he held her arm behind her back. Upon realizing who it was, he let her go. "Shit, I'm sorry Dashie. It was reflex. I'm just on edge." He apologized. "It's ok. I should've known you would react like that. I'm just so happy to see you again." She said. He smiled a bit and hugged her. She cringed in slight pain as he squeezed her in his arms. "Jet... can't... breathe..." She struggled to say. He immediately let her go. "Sorry... still not used to my cybernetics..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's ok. I'm used to it with Pinkie." She replied. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Come back to bed Jet. You know I have problems sleeping alone." She said as she pulled him towards their cot. He chuckled and made his way back to the cot, laying down beside her.

Several more hours passed as Jet lay awake. Knowing what must be done to defeat Star Swirl. The train screeched to a halt as the conductor came into their car and rang a bell, startling everyone awake. "Dodge City, last stop." He called out as he left. The gang got up and changed into fresh clothes and armor for the journey ahead. They all hoped off the train and began heading towards the Badlands just as the sun was rising. "It's about a days journey out, maybe a day and a night." Jet said as he pointed the way. The group walked in silence for a while until a loud roar made them jump. Jet pushed them all into the bushes and looked up as a large golden dragon flew overhead. "Is that... a golden dragon?" Twilight asked. "Yes, it's Star Swirls pet and guard force to keep out intruders. He must be expecting us." He said as the dragon disappeared into the distance. They slowly came back out of the bushes and began walking again. "There's one thing that's puzzling me Jet..." Twilight began. "What's that?" He asked. "How were you able to teleport through Star Swirls magic barrier? You're a pegasus." She asked. "Well, it's because of this..." He opens a compartment in the left side of his chest to reveal an orb full of a mysterious purple substance swirling in a circle. "When they rebuilt me, Luna placed some of her magical essence inside this orb. It allows me to teleport, levitate things, and cancel out other magic spells." Jet explained. "I didn't think that was possible..." Twilight said. They continued on in silence for a while longer until nightfall hit. "We oughta find a spot ta camp, Jet. Ah'm pretty beat from walkin'." AJ said. "We have to keep moving. These lands are far too dangerous to stop." Jet said just as a loud thump behind them alerted everyone to a large figure looming overhead. They all turned to see the golden dragon standing there, his mouth already lighting up with flames. Jet quickly teleported to the back of the group and drew his blue handled katana. The dragon blew the flames as Jet began to rapidly spin his blade, a gust of wind shooting forward and pushing the fire back and away from the group. Once the flames dissipated, the dragon roared in frustration and took to the sky again. Jet groaned and disappeared, reappearing on the dragon's back. He raised his blade and sliced off the dragon's wings in one swift blow. "Sorry pal, you're grounded." Jet said as her teleported to the ground just before the dragon crashed down. Jet readied his sword and faced the now flightless dragon. The dragon pulled itself up onto two legs and roared. "You don't scare me, you overgrown gecko!" Jet screamed as the dragon shot fire at him, just grazing his arm. "Good thing I can't feel pain in that arm." Jet said to himself. The dragon breathed fire again as Jet disappeared, only to reappear just above the dragon. He quickly came down, landing just in front of the dragon's belly, holding his sword in an attack position as a small amount of blood dripped off it. He flicked the blood from the blade and sheathed it just as the dragon's head slid off its neck and crashed to the ground behind him. "Let's go. The fortress isn't far from here." Jet said as he levitated the dragons body out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Jet led the group forward, passing several more rock formations on the way. After a few more minutes, they came up over a large hill just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Across a small valley was a large steel fortress. It had a small, narrow land bridge leading up to the front gate. Surrounding the fortress was a moat of green liquid that seemed to steam as it touched the rock around it. "There it is. Castle Doomstat, the place Star Swirl has been hiding all this time." Jet said as he pointed to the fortress. "Why's it called Castle Doomstat?" Twilight asked. "Because Star Swirl killed the previous owner and took the fortress for himself. "Do we have a plan?" AJ asked. "Yes. I've been studying this place for a while now." Jet replied as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a looked at his watch. "Right about now, the guard shifts should be changing. If we move quickly, we can ambush the front gates before they know what hit them." Jet went on as he pulled out a pair of binoculars. "On my signal, we move up to the rock formation just outside the gates..." Jet said. He watched through the binoculars as the guards along the walls shifted on their feet, clearly uncomfortable. After a few minutes, the current guards moved away, leaving the barracks unguarded. "Now..." Jet said as he moved down the side of the hill quickly. Once the group was behind the rock formation, Jet checked the barracks through the binoculars just as the shift change made it up to the wall. "Good, undetected. Now, our plan of attack." Jet pulled out the parchment, which was an intricately drawn map of the fortress, and pointed to a spot on the far wall. "This is the armory of the fortress. A well placed explosive will send the whole south wall crumbling. It will scramble the guards and allow us to move in amongst the chaos unnoticed." Jet explained. "Where do you propose we get and explosive from?" Twilight asked. Jet sighed and opened a panel on his charred arm, revealing a timer. Dash gasped. "You mean..." She began. "I'm afraid so..." Jet looked away. "Let's just get it over with..." Jet said as he stood. Suddenly Dash pushed him to the ground. "What the fuc..." Jet began as he looked up to see an arrow sticking out of her back. He caught her before she fell and looked up at the fortress wall to see Star Swirl and an archer glaring at him. "No no no no no." Jet was saying as he felt Dash going cold in his grip. "D-Don't... do... anything... rash..." She said to him just before her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

Jet stood and faced the fortress as the archer shot another arrow at him. He caught it just before it could pierce his heart and he threw it as hard as he could, nailing the archer between the eyes. "Star Swirl! You're a dead man!" Jet yelled as he took a step toward the fortress gate. "What about the plan?" Twilight asked, stopping Jet in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Fuck the plan! He dies today!" Jet yelled as he rushed the gate. "Get the blast shield closed now!" Star Swirl yelled from inside. A large solid piece of steel covered the gate. "You think this hunk of steel will protect you?!" Jet yelled as he charged at full speed, ramming his shoulder into the blast shield and tearing through it like paper. As the dust settled, Jet could see the courtyard filled with an army of changeling soldiers. He popped his shoulder back into place and dropped his jacket, revealing a set of steel wings tipped with razor sharp feathers. He chuckled. "Bring it on." He said calmly to the battalion of changelings in front of him. Several of them charged at him with spears, but he simply ducked and sliced them in half with his wings. The rest of the battalion charged him with various weapons. He dodged and sliced his through several of their ranks before stopping, covered in green blood. "Do you not see?! You can't win this! Give up now and I may let you live!" Jet yelled to the army. "We live only to serve our master!" One of the changelings yelled back. Jet smirked and drew his twin blades, clicking together their hilts. "Very well! Allow me to introduce my partners, Agni and Rudra!" Jet yelled in reply as he began to spin the combined blades, a vortex of air rushing towards him as the blue handled blade glowed. Before long, a tornado forms around him, sucking in all the soldiers from the courtyard. Suddenly, flames erupt from his red hilted blade as it glowed in unison with it's twin. The flames lit the tornado like a candle as the blades lifted from Jet's hand and continued to spin. He flew up above the tornado and watched as the flames engulfed it. Once it was completely lit up, he dove down and sliced through it several times repeatedly. After a full minute, he dropped to the eye of the tornado and grabbed the blades, forcing them to stop spinning. The tornado subsided and a flurry of green blood rained down, coating the courtyard and painting Jet green. Star Swirl stood at the top of a large staircase, clapping sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well done. But I'm afraid this is where we part ways. My lieutenants will take care of you." He said as he snapped his fingers, causing four rings of fire to appear behind him. "I believe you're familiar with my lieutenants." Starswirl said as four dark figures rose up from the flames. Jet took a step back, gripping his swords tightly as he saw the figures. "I-It can't be..." Jet said nervously. "Have fun you five. I have other matters to tend to." Starswirl said as he vanished. Jet stood before the four lieutenants, each of them all too familiar. "What? No hello, Jet?" Chrysalis asked. "Well, to be fair, we didn't exactly meet on the best of terms last time." Sombra replied. "Pfft, I don't know why I need you three. I've already killed him once." Temporal Mare said with a roll of her eyes. "Enough! He dies now!" Blackblood yelled as he swiped with his sword. Jet dodged and quickly regained his composure as the others began to come towards him. "I've defeated you all once, I can do it again no problem." Jet said with a glare at each of them, nothing was going to keep him from his revenge. He quickly struck out at them with his blades, only to miss Sombra by mere inches. Sombra turned and caught Jet in the wing with the tip of his sword. "Fuck!" Jet yelled as he jumped back. He stared at the group of villains before him, trying to formulate a plan. Nothing came to his mind as he came to the realization that he was outnumbered and outgunned, so to speak. "Just give up. It'll be easier that way." Sombra said smugly. "No, let him struggle. It's more fun that way." Chrysalis replied. They all rushed him in an instant. Without anywhere else to go, he quickly jumped into the air and hovered there with his wings. Just as he looked down to see them, he realized that Sombra wasn't amongst them. Without warning, Sombra materialized just above him. Sombra brought his arms down onto Jet's back, slamming him to the ground with a loud thump. Jet slowly stood, the wind knocked out of him. He braced himself with one of his swords and looked up to see the villains closing in on him. He thought about flying again, but he didn't think he could take another hit like that from Sombra. Suddenly, he remembered about his new alicornhood. He focused his magic and teleported away. He was now on the outside of the fortress and running to get backup from the girls, when he suddenly heard Temporal Mare laugh. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled backwards. Literally retracing his previous steps until he reverse-teleported back in front of the group of villains. Blackblood's horn glowed and a steel ring materialized around Jet's horn, causing his magic to be dampened to the point of no longer working. He panicked and tried to run, only to be stopped in his tracks by a sudden green glue-like substance hurled at his feet. Held in place and unable to move, the group closed in on him with their swords drawn. "Say goodbye little alicorn!" Blackblood said as he drove his sword through Jet's chest, followed by Chrysalis, then Temporal, and finally Sombra.

The world itself stopped around him as Jet felt the blades pierce his flesh. He opened his eyes and looked around. With a sudden realization that he could move now, he stepped past the group of villains and made his way towards the middle of the courtyard. He suddenly felt a chill up his spine. He started to turn around as he walked about freely. To his astonishment, he saw himself in the midst of the villains. He was still skewered by their swords. "How in the..." Jet began as he walked around the scene, confused. He heard a familiar voice from somewhere above him. "Long time no see Jet." Discord said. "Discord? What's going on? Am I dead... again?" Jet asked. Discord materialized in front of him. "Hmm, technically yes. But, I can temporarily keep your body alive so you can have your revenge." He replied. "Why would you help me?" Jet retorted. "Well, I happen to like you and Rainbow Dash." Discord said. Jet gave him a wry look. "Ok, fine. I don't like Starswirl. He's smug and frankly a bit of a know it all. Plus, people seem to think me and him are one in the same. Can you believe that? I mean, honestly. People and their theories." Discord said. "Ok. So, how do you intend to help me?" Jet asked. "It's simple really. All you would have to do is let me inhabit your body alongside you. This will allow you to be imbued with my chaos energy, thus giving you the ability to temporarily live on after death." Discord explained. Jet thought about this for a moment. "I let you exact your vengeance and I get to rid the world of Starswirl. Do we have a deal?" Discord asked as he offered Jet his hand. "Fine. But no funny business." Jet replied as he shook Discords hand. Discord disappeared and Jet was encased in a dark blue light. It swirled around him and covered his entire body as he shut his eyes tightly.


End file.
